Rotary engines, such as for example Wankel engines, use the rotation of a piston to convert pressure into a rotating motion, instead of using reciprocating pistons. In these engines, the rotor typically includes a number of seals that remain in contact with a peripheral wall of the rotor cavity of the engine throughout the rotational motion of the rotor to create a plurality of rotating chambers when the rotor rotates.
Rotary engines come in many forms. One well-known type, the Wankel engine, has a generally triangular rotor received in a two-lobed epitrochoid cavity. Other non-Wankel rotary engines types exist as well. However, known arrangements are not optimized, in terms of combustion arrangements and characteristics, and thus room for improvement exists.